


Pułapka na myszy

by Taifics



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Time Kids, majsterkowanie, przyjaźń, trochę gallifreyańskiej technologii
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taifics/pseuds/Taifics
Summary: Miniaturka literacka, będąca w istocie próbą pokazania jacy mogli być Mistrz i Doktor w dzieciństwie oraz jak wyglądać mogły ich typowe dyskusje, a zarazem wzajemne relacje.





	Pułapka na myszy

 - Oczywiście się mylisz – oświadczył znienacka ciemnowłosy chłopiec z uporem właściwym dla swego wieku i charakteru.

 - Oczywiście mam rację – nie zgodził się stanowczo jasnowłosy chłopiec, nie ustępując przyjacielowi zarówno w kwestii wieku, jak i charakteru.

Nieznaczna zmarszczka pojawiła się między brwiami tego pierwszego. Miała ona parszywą tendencję do manifestowania swojej obecności tuż przed napadem furii. Zwiastowała zatem nadciągającą burzę.

 - Wyjaśnij – poprosił jasnowłosy chłopiec tonem, który, miał nadzieję, brzmiał pojednawczo.

Zmarszczka nie znikła całkowicie. Złagodniała zaledwie, grożąc jednak rychłym powrotem.

 - Jeżeli zastosujesz kompresję cząstek materii trójwymiarowej bez uprzedniego wygenerowania kieszeni przestrzennej, w której cząsteczki te mogłyby spokojnie zaistnieć, bez rozlewania się w tu i teraz, to one faktycznie w tu i teraz się rozleją i zamiast pułapki na myszy większej w środku będziesz miał naprawdę ogromną pułapkę, tak dużą wewnątrz, jak i w środku – ciemnowłosy chłopiec wyprostował się, by podkreślić wartość wypowiadanych słów.

Jego przyjaciel przechylił z namysłem jasnowłosą głowę i zmrużył błękitne oczy.

 - Kieszeń przestrzenna to wybieg dla małolatów.

Ciemnowłosy chłopiec prychnął, wyrażając tym zarówno swoją pogardę względem tak żałosnej wymówki, jak i ironię, jaką stanowić musiał komiczny kontrast pomiędzy treścią wypowiedzianych słów a wiekiem tego, który je wypowiedział.

 - Teraz ty posłuchaj – zakomenderował jasnowłosy. – Jak wiesz, istnieje też możliwość jednoczesnego utworzenia podwymiaru w trakcie kompresji i tak też buduje się wehikuły czasu i przestrzeni większe w środku. Podwymiar powstaje samoistnie, jako efekt zbyt dużej ilości cząstek trójwymiarowych w dostępnej rzeczywistości. Jest efektem nadmiaru. Pojawia się i wsysa cząstki, tworząc kieszeń. I wtedy ta kieszeń nie jest osobnym tworem i niebezpieczną dziurą czasoprzestrzenną, grożącą rozpadem czasoprzestrzeni, jak każda wyrwa międzywymiarowa tego typu, ale jej elementem składowym, naturalnym i w pełni przylegającym do wnętrza obiektu, które, od momentu jej powstania, istnieje już w innym wymiarze. Jest transcendentne względem pozornie dostępnej przestrzeni. I to też zamierzam zrobić.

Zmarszczka pogłębiła się niebezpiecznie.

 - Pewnie, że kieszeń przestrzenna to przeżytek! Nie traktuj mnie jak kretyna, bo ja to wszystko wiem, jak raczyłeś mądrze zauważyć! Nie wiem tylko, po co mi to w ogóle wyjaśniałeś? Sęk w tym, że łatwiej jest stworzyć kieszeń niż podwymiar, gdy się nie dysponuje kompresorem załamania cząstek przestrzennych i jest to mniej ryzykowne, a to jest, do cholery, projekt pułapki na myszy, a nie TARDIS i ryzykowanie nie ma sensu. Mała wyrwa w czasoprzestrzeni nikomu nie zaszkodzi, bo zrobienie jej jest proste i, oględnie rzecz ujmując, mało niebezpieczne, a podwymiar to realne zagrożenie i to nie tylko dla czasoprzestrzeni, gdy coś pójdzie nie tak, ale też dla nas. Dla nas przede wszystkim! Co zrobisz, mądralo, jak nas zassie i przylutuje do wnętrza pułapki na myszy jako jej element składowy? Czy wtedy podwymiarowi też przedstawisz swoją uczoną retorykę? A! Chyba nie! A wiesz czemu? Bo wtedy obaj będziemy trupami!

Jasnowłosy chłopiec wyrwał pełną garść liści czerwonej trawy i niemal natychmiast z impetem cisnął ją z powrotem, wlepiając wyraźnie sfrustrowane spojrzenie w rozsypujące się na ziemi źdźbła.

 - No wiem! – burknął niepocieszony i spojrzał na przyjaciela spode łba. – Ale czym jest życie bez ryzyka?

Na ustach ciemnowłosego chłopca zaigrał ledwie dostrzegalny cień uśmiechu.

 - Marnotrawstwem potencjału – odparł.

Jasnowłosy uśmiechnął się równie nieznacznie w odpowiedzi.

 - To co? Spróbujemy po mojemu? – zapytał, starając się, by jego głos nie brzmiał ani żałośnie, ani tym bardziej błagalnie.

 - Uważam, że to szczyt kretynizmu.

 - Przyjąłem to do wiadomości.

 - Mieliśmy tylko zrobić pułapkę na szkodniki z twojej stodoły, a nie konstruować złożony mechanizm przestrzenny!

Jasnowłosy odgarnął niesforny kosmyk włosów z czoła.

 - Cóż, myślę, że moja mama będzie posiadać wyjątkowo profesjonalną pułapkę, gdy już skończymy. I ani jednej myszy.

Ciemnowłosy westchnął, wyrażając bezradność.

 - Bo nie możecie po prostu kupić pułapki, wynająć kogoś, wyprowadzić się gdzieś, czy coś, nie?

Jasnowłosy speszył się i znów spuścił wzrok.

 - Wiesz przecież – bąknął niewyraźnie.

Przyjaciel wiedział i nie zamierzał drążyć tematu. Wzruszył ramionami.

 - Niech będzie – powiedział tylko, a po chwili dodał ze złośliwym uśmiechem – ale jak coś się skrzaczy, to będę cię tak długo mordował, aż ci się skończą regeneracje.

 - Jak coś się skrzaczy, to żadna mi już nie zostanie, żebyś mógł tę groźbę urzeczywistnić.

Ciemnowłosy przebiegle zmrużył oczy i rzekł:

 - Zaufaj mi, że znalazłbym sposób.

 


End file.
